End of all hope
by Dazzy Nex Pathos
Summary: Sequel to Shadows in the fog. 1.) It's still not my native tounge. But I try it anyway. 2.) I don't know what happens in season 3 so if there are similarities I am sorry! 3.) Still and always Lauren ftw! 4.) Everything belongs to their owners!
1. It is the end of all hope

Lauren was opening her eyes, staring at the ceiling, blinking when the air dried her eyes so they burned; lost in her thoughts, the heavy feeling in her heart. She was listening to the words in her mind, spoken in this deep voice sending shivers down her spine over and over again.  
_"I am what .. your succubus will be...She will be a threat as well. And you know that. I know you are aware of this. We both know, the true danger is behind that beautiful smile of your succubus...Maybe not as long as you are with her. But one day …_" The blond shook her head absent minded and buried her face in her hands.  
No. She does not want him to be true. But the seed was planted long before she met him.  
The succubus … what if Bo can't control it one day. What if her love to Bo won't be enough to let her hold it back. What if Bo stopped caring about her or Kenzi or the other to fight against the demon.  
What if … Lauren sighed desperately. She pushed the cover aside and put her feet out of the bed on the ground, placed her head in her hands.  
"What is it? Bad dream?" she heard the soft voice of Bo behind her. Her touch burned on the bare of her own skin, her kisses like stitches on her back.  
"No, just need to find something to drink. Go back to sleep, Bo!" she told her unable to take more of the featherlight contact.

In her kitchen she took one of her bottles of water and walked over to the window.  
The moon was bright and full, dressed her in silver. Lauren couldn't forget the feeling of the night in the cabin. When she felt the darkness engulfing her.  
And the sadness when she broke up with Bo. Yes - she was willingly to sacrifice their love - if it meant to keep Bo save. But truth to be told, no one could protect Bo from herself. And that was something Lauren really feared.

"Lauren? What's wrong with you? You scare the hell out of me!" The human turned around and saw the naked woman in front of her. A perfect canvas for the moon to play with light and shadow. Good lord, she was so beautiful and so innocent, right there, standing helplessly next to her, sorrows in her face.  
"I am fine Bo. Really. It's nothing." Lauren managed to smile, stepped closer, covered her lovers face with one hand and kissed her tenderly.  
The hot skin of Bo's fingers caressed her hips, drawing painfully sweet pattern on it. Pulled her closer to the succubus.  
"You are just so beautiful!" she heard Bo whisper. "So incredible beautiful!" Her words hurt her soul, her lips wounded hers.  
Lauren took a step back and leant against the wall. Her eyes hovering over the shape of the succubus. Delicious, but that's what a succubus used to be. "You are not that bad yourself!" A beam spread over Bo's face. "Then come back to bed with me!" Bo offered her a hand, invited her to a dance just the both of them know how to dance.  
"I'll be there in a minute." Lauren promised the brunette with a smile, that never reached her eyes. Bo nodded disappointed but left her alone. And Lauren … turned around and looked out of the window. Facing her fears and sorrows.

"Are you sure you are ready to return to work?" Bo asked her during the breakfast. She tried to sound casually but Lauren saw the brunettes eyes were clouded.  
"Yes, I am pretty sure. Why are you asking?" but Bo just shook her head defensively without looking up at her. "I was just wondering..." Lauren waited patiently although she knew what was coming. "...because ...I'd like to move back...to the clubhouse. Kenzi could need some help, you know..." The way the succubus averted her eyes told Lauren that this wasn't the complete story. She certainly missed Kenzi and her own bed. Her freedom. To come and go whenever she wanted to. Bo was a hunter. She loved the street with it's foggy manhole covers, it dark corners and the orange lights at night and staying here with Lauren in the compound meant to quit all these opportunities that were waiting out there...and be just as little as...the slave she was.  
On the other hand, Lauren never asked her to stay. "Are you mad with me?" Bo lifted her eyes surprised. "What? No! no, why …no. I am not mad...but when you go back to work..."  
"It's okay Bo. I am fine with you moving back to Kenzi. I thank you for...staying with me...so long. I know how hard this must be for you …"  
"It is not hard to stay here..." she began, stood up, moved over to the human. Her fingers played with Laurens, what conjured forth a smile on beautiful lips. "With you...everything is perfect..." the Fae told her seriously and suddenly a sadness washed over her "...well it could be. If you'd let me in, Lauren." Bo's dark orbs were filled with tears. "I don't know what to do." Her voice cracked and tears hit the ground. "You are so far away, even when I am close enough to feel your heartbeat, as if you want to push me away."  
"I don't push you away, Bo...I..." Lauren looked down on their hands. "Yes? You?" Bo asked hopefully. But Lauren couldn't finish her sentence. The succubus loosened the grip of their hands and backed finally off. "Maybe it is too early. We shouldn't rush things. Let's take it one step back. I will be in the clubhouse, if you … need to talk or ...whatever else you want from me..."  
"I didn't mean to hurt you..." Lauren said low, trying to swallow the pain of her soul. "...I am just scared." She said, lifting her eyes. "Then tell me what are you scared about. If this has something to do with you being kidnapped, I absolutely understand. But I won't let this happen again. I promise." Lauren smiled about the honesty of Bo's words. " I know. I know you would!"

It took Lauren a whole week to catch up with all the things happened lately in the compound. Hundred of patients and their little aches and pains. Nothing special. A few broken bones, some stitches here and there. Little research work and some experiments.  
And all the time no sign of the succubus. She was bent over the microscope when her phone rang.  
"Dr. Lewis." she answered the call. "This is Trick, hello Lauren." The doctor raised to her full size. "Trick!? What is it? Something wrong with Bo?" she asked with worry in her voice. "Well this depends." He said and his seriousness in his voice kept her sharp. "On what?"  
"Can you come to the Dal?" he asked. Not that he really need to. He was the blood king and no one would refuse his request. "Now? I mean. sure, I can be there …" she heard his little chuckle through the phone. "Tonight would be okay." She smiled to herself. Trick was one of the fae who treated her respectfully. "Okay. I'll be there..."  
"Fine, see you tonight then!"  
"Yeah. Bye." Lauren lowered the phone. How unusual for him to call her on her private phone. Hopefully everything was okay with the succubus..

It was quarter past nine, when Lauren finally arrived in the Dal. "I am sorry, I am late, I know. But the experiment I was running took a bit longer than I expected."  
"Lauren!" he welcomed her without caring about her apologies. "It's so good to see you here again." Lauren felt easy for a long time. It was so good to be there. "I am glad I am back." she responded. "Let me buy you a drink." he offered and looked at a bottle of Whiskey. And his look didn't allow any deny. "Okay!" Lauren smiled. Sitting at the counter and sip of her drink a tall man approached her. "Welcome back in the world of the living!" He said in the softest tone she ever heard him to talk to her. "Thank you Dyson."  
"You are welcome." he bowed and returned her smile. They sat there in silence for a while before she finally looked between the two of them. "So. Why I am here?" She noticed the look they shared and became aware of the sudden seriousness in their faces.  
"Have you seen Bo lately? I know she was with you, the last time I spoke to her." Laurens face showed the surprise she felt. "Bo moved out a good week ago. She told me, she wanted return to the clubhouse and to Kenzi after I decided to start to work again."  
"Unfortunately she never arrived." Lauren turned around. "What?"  
"And her car is gone as well." Dyson added. "But … that's not possible! Well of course it's possible, because it's actually what happened, but she told me...she wanted to return to...Kenzi. I don't understand that."  
"That's quite unusual for her." Trick mentioned unnecessarily.  
"Well, maybe she just catch up with some opportunities she missed the time, she spent with me." Lauren acknowledged. She felt Dysons look on her but averted his eyes. The blond would never confess that she wasn't able to give Bo everything the succubus needed, although this was probably right. She loved Bo, and the sex with her was great but a human body has it's limits especially when a hungry succubus plays rough.  
"When have you seen her the last time?"  
"The day she told me, she wanted to go back in the clubhouse. Last Monday." she told the wolf. "And no sign after that? No short messages or something? Haven't you even wonder?"  
"No! No...she didn't leave on her best mood."  
"Why?"  
"Well..." Kenzi started and looked to Lauren with warning eyes. "Bo mentioned that she got the feeling, that Lauren wasn't ready for the next step. What actually disappointed her. She wasn't upset or something like this just... you know, disappointed." The doctor looked the human silently. " She called you then."  
"Yes. She called me then, you know I am her friend."  
"Not like me, you mean?"  
"I didn't intend to imply something like this." Kenzi said hesitating and hold her eyes. "I love her as much as you do!" Lauren managed to say, swallowing her anger. " I know. And that's why I told her, to take it slowly, give you some time." Now Lauren regretted her words.

"So any idea where she could be right now?" Trick eased the tension in the room with his calm voice. All of them shook their heads. "She could be everywhere." Kenzi mumbled. "And nowhere." Lauren added.


	2. To lose the child, the faith

**Hm, not sure if this chapter comes the way out I wanted to, well let's see if you like it. **

* * *

The morning after, Lauren started her day with a shower and a mog of fresh coffee. Dressed, she leaned against her desk, felt the sharp edge of it on her lower back and sipped the black liquid. It's heat ascended her face, tickled her nose and kissed her forehead as it passed by. This brought back a reminiscence of a morning, a few days before Bo left ago.  
She, showered, hair wet, her body just covered by a kimono, simply belted on her waist, hiding the better parts of it and not enough to do not catch Bo's attention.  
And Bo over there at the counter, dressed in a tank top under the dressing gown, preparing some breakfast and became suddenly so very distracted when she saw her. Lauren was always surprised to have such an effect on her. A smirk grew in her face when she remembered Bo's efforts, to keep her composure and totally failed.  
She was so cute back then. It made Lauren almost burst. And it still does. But the smile, that touched her lips by now, was a sad one. She missed the succubus... No, that was not true. She missed Bo, who happened to be a succubus, but first place, Bo was this amazing, absolutely adorable, warm hearted, lovable woman. She placed the cup on the table and sighed.  
"Dr. Lewis?"  
Lauren closed her eyes. They need to find her. She needs to find her. "Dr. Lewis?"  
"I am right there!" she answered the nurses call this time, took her lab coat and paced to the lab.

And so another day passed by. As the night that followed. Haunted by her thoughts, tortured by her memories she tried to work. Tried to stay calm. Waited patiently for a message of Dyson, Trick or Hale. She thought about calling Kenzi, just to speak with someone who cared about Bo like she did, but she never picked her number. Instead Lauren starred on the phone, hoping it would lightened up and displayed Bo's name. None of this happened.

A knock at the door stopped the train of thoughts in her mind. "Door is open!" It was more a kind of an uninterested mumbling than a real response to the visitor. And so she was quite surprised to see the Detective in the door frame. "Dyson!" she greeted him.  
"May I come in?" she heard his voice from over there. "Sure... Some news from Bo?" She crossed her arms in front of her chest to hide her hands when she noticed, they started to shake. He lifted his brows and shook his head regretfully. "I wish it would." Lauren bit her inner cheek. "No it's okay. How is Trick?" she asked and offered him a seat.  
"If he would have claws he would probably climb the walls." both smiled about the image this sentence created in their heads. "And you? Are you okay?" Lauren went on in their little conversation. "That's what I wanted to ask you." For a short moment they hold their eyes. She wanted to put her mask in place but felt too sore in her inner self to got this managed. So all that left was to clear her throat. "I miss her. You probably think it's my fault..." she stated, but the wolf man disagreed. "No. I don't think that."  
"No it's okay." she nodded determined. " It is. I know. I was thoughtless." she paused, needed some time to focus on her words. Lauren sniffed and began to chew on her lower lip.  
"I am sure she is okay."  
"Are you?" she asked hopefully but he averted her eyes. "Bo can handle a lot!"  
"She truly can." Another silence engulfed them. "So! What can I do for you?"  
"I actually stopped by to ask if you'd like to come to the Dal."  
"What? Why? I mean ...that's kind of a surprise."  
"Well … not my idea, I have to admit...but Kenzis."  
"Kenzi? Oh."  
"Lauren, it's not the time to be alone. Comon...Trick would like to have you around." He gave her a smile. "Why are you so charming to me? Do you have to make things up? Aren't you mad because..."  
"Bo choose you?" he cut her off with his soft voice. She blinked startled. "Something like that." His response was a sad look at her where his eyes went dark. Dyson certainly was disappointed but not angry or mad. Maybe she underestimated his feelings for the succubus. They were strong. Something Bo would be probably receptive to. "Comon, let's go." he finally said and head to the door.

Again in the Dal. Decent music in the Irish style, a few Fae darting, talking and laughing. Everything seemed to be normal. Besides Lauren at the counter, side by side with Kenzi holding silently on their drinks. "So...thanks, for inviting me." The doctor managed to start. "No it's cool. I thought you shouldn't be alone...right now."  
"That's kind of you." The girl smiled and laid her head to the right side. "Sometimes..." both smirked. The door was pushed open. "Hello hello hellooooo..." Lauren knew this voice. "Oh no!" Kenzi mumbled noticing the voice as well. Vex. "What do two such beautiful ….oh wait...you guys are humans..forget what I said." he began and stepped to the counter. "I'd like to have a beer...if you don't mind!" he ordered and turned smilingly to the doctor. "So, what kind of a funeral party is this?"  
"It's private actually." Kenzi told him.  
"Hm... is that so...such a pity. Who died? "  
"No one did." Dyson entered the scene watching Vex carefully. His gut told him, that this guy was up to something. "And why are you guys making a face as the world is cracking down?"  
"It's damn personal you …"  
"Kenzi." Lauren told the other human and patted her forearm. "I'd prefer the succubus would taught you manners, human!" "You …" Kenzi jumped from her seat and stormed to the Mesmer before anyone could interrupted her. "Kenzi. No!" the blond heard herself yell. With his free hand, he simply stopped her turned her around and made her bang her head against the wall... "Let her go!" Dysons growl filled the air of the Dal as he jumped in, basing his claws in Vex's arm. The Dark Fae screamed out loud.  
"Stop it! Immediately! Or you will leave this place forever."  
The sudden silence was palpable as the visitors looked over to the bartender, who stood on one of the tables. His voice no longer belonged to the friendly man behind the bar but to someone who was used to command. "As if we wouldn't have enough problems. No you waste your and my time to go on each others throats." Lauren noticed the anger in Tricks eyes, when he returned to the ground and walked over to the cooler to collect some ice cubes to put them in a towel and handed it to Lauren. Meanwhile she checked up Kenzi.  
"Well no further damage is seen. No open wounds. Look at me. Follow my finger! Look in the light. And back to me." The doctor smiled. "As far as I can see you are okay. Keep this on the spot. It's going to hurt a while and you will have a nasty bump, by now. And the headache will be a pain in the ass. Take a aspirin before you go to sleep and tomorrow visit me at the compound for another check!"  
"This …. damn son ofae bitch!" the human girl mumbled and grimaced when the towel hit her forehead. Lauren smirked and leaned in to whisper to Kenzi. "This was fearless. And stupid. But Bo couldn't be any prouder."

"So, where is the succubus-darlin?"  
"Vex, let it go …" Dyson warned him. "Let go? So you are not interested in the latest rumors about a club whoring succubus on the Dark Fae territory?"  
"What have you said?"  
"Problem with your ears wolf boy? Your sweetheart is on a club tour on the Dark Fae territory. She was seen several times in my old club. Partying hart. And loud. Half naked." Lauren winced. "Well she got her way to have fun." And leaned over to Lauren. " A lot actually with blonds. Ring a bell?" his evil smile went under her skin and pushed the exact button he intended to. It took her all of her self control to not slap him into his insolent face. "Don't listen to him." Kenzis words reached her mind and she felt the humans hand in hers.  
"Do you know where she is now?" Dyson caught Vex's attention away from Lauren to him.  
"Nope. I have no idea!"  
"At least we know she is alive..." Lauren nodded at Dysons comment. Alive yes, her own, no. For a short moment she thought it would be better for Bo to be dead, then to be the person she started to transform into.  
"Very alive indeed. And very succubeing. Or is it succubusing? Suck a p...!"  
"It's enough..." Vex still grinned. "What's actually about my drink, sir?"


	3. To end all the innocence

**I know, I know... it's a bit difficult to understand what I am trying to say. Hope you like it anyway ... after you figured out what I mean. ^^ Good luck!**

* * *

'So Bo was still alive.' Lauren thought. That was good, wasn't it? Wasn't it? There was still hope. For what? She never expected Bo to be dead.

Lauren felt a breeze coming up, playing around her ankles and ruffling gently her clothes.  
She shivered and pulled the jacket closer around her body. This night seemed darker than usual. Everything seemed unusual this night. First Dyson and Kenzi who invited her at the Dal, than Vex, who told them what they desperately needed to know. Lauren put these thoughts aside when she heard the sound of footsteps somewhere in the distance. The human took a look over her shoulder. Nothing. Maybe the person took another path. Anyway. She shuddered with discomfort.

Lauren has left the Dal after all calmed down and she made sure Kenzi was alright. She also reminded her to check in with her the next morning and was very happy to see Kenzi agree. As much as she disliked Vex and his behavior, she was glad he showed up to share this information, although she wasn't sure how she felt about it.  
Her long legs carried her across the street. She never noticed this one as such a dark long alley. A cat jumped off of a trash can to hunt another cat. She could hear their bickering disappearing and remained in silence. The human shook her head to clear her focus. For a reason she was tensed. What was she expecting? Laurens eyes wandered through the night, forward her way. Another look back in the direction the Dal was.  
Maybe she should return to the bar and ask Dyson to bring her ….  
"Hello beauty!" Lauren spun around but there was no one. At first. A second and closer look exposed two blue burning eyes. "Bo?!" she asked. "Bo is this you?" Lauren stepped closer, holding a hand out to the woman she loved. But no embrace welcomed her, just the irony grip of her fingers on her throat. "Bo, what are you doing?" she squeaked.  
"I was looking for you, beauty!" The succubus's voice was deeper than she remembered it.  
"Bo, please stop. It's me. Lauren."  
"So you have a name. Congratulations!" the succubus responded low and pulled her closer, so the human could see her face. Nothing has changed, just the expression wasn't the lovingly and kind one. Laurens hands encircled her wrist. "You are hurting me!" the doctor told the succubus nearly breathless, feeling Bo's fingernails digging in her skin.  
"Hm..." The evil smiling of that woman really scared her. "Bo...please." Lauren begged. Then she was pushed backwards and found herself pinned to the ground by Bo's weight. Her fingertips caressing her lips and moved forward to her jawline, down her throat to her neckline. "You are just so beautiful. I wonder how you taste." Bo's lips lowered and Lauren felt the heat of her breath tickling her skin. "You know how I taste..." she pressed between her lips as the weight of Bo shifted to her upper body and made her breathing incredibly hard.  
"Really, do I? But, I can't remember you." "It's me, Lauren, we... we are..." "Lovers?" Bo asked in a mocking way and grinned condescendingly. "You know... they all are my lovers …" and with a fast movement she ripped Laurens shirt off...  
"No...!" The blonde screamed and tried to push the woman above her away but had no chance against the strength of the Fae woman. She felt her hands probing her shoulders and her neck and then moved on to her breasts. "So delicious..." she heard the succubus say. That wasn't her Bo. "Please Bo, don't...do that..." her voice barely a whisper. That wasn't the woman with the innocent look in her eyes. That was the succubus, Lauren knew to fear since it showed up the first time. The predator. And she was her prey. All alone. She felt the hot lips on her neck. There was nothing soft in that kiss. Her head rolled to the left, saw that empty street and Lauren could just close her eyes, tears running over her face and wet the asphalt beneath her.

An angry growl got through the night followed by the scraping of claws and the sound of a painful scream. Two strong hands lifted Lauren and pulled her in the shadow of a wall. She tried to see what was happening, noticed a shadow moving through the night and fighting someone else. But her human eyes weren't made to see in the dark. She heard the noise of a fight, the crush of a body that hit a wall and crashed in a group of trash cans. Bo hissed. Another growl. Then she saw the fog surrounding her and a familiar dizziness let her loose her orientation.

Lauren knew the man that welcomed her smilingly. "Hello doctor..."  
"You?" Her question made him smile even brighter. "Surprise surprise..."  
"But I thought..." the grip around her arms, which now supported her standing, eased and let her finally go. Surprised she was indeed. Lauren faced the man speechlessly. She never expected to see him or anyone of them again.  
"But.. I thought..."  
"We were gone?"  
"Yeah...something like that."  
"Need a hand with your clothes?" he asked and reminded her of the ripped shirt. Embarrassed she closed the jacket. "What happened?" The bearded man wanted to know. "That's what I could ask you too." He still smiled but the friendly attitude faded. "Where is the Black Wolf?" his voice calm. "If he is not here … he is probably with Bo."  
"So he found her."  
"Found her? Are you hunting her?" Lauren asked suddenly aware of what their presence could mean.  
"It's not up to me to tell you about that." Lauren rolled her eyes. Some things will never change!

"Welcome back in the pack, Lauren." she heard the deep voice of the hooded man behind her. "Yes, we are here. Again. We returned two days ago..." Lauren turned around to watch the tall man she knew as Daniel approaching her. His upper body was blood covered. "Oh my god, what..."  
"It's just a scratch." he told her and walked over to a locker to change. "Wait, let me take a look …"  
"It's nothing, really..." he declined her help. "You probably saved me, at least let me have a look at this... please..." The man nodded unwillingly. "Okay."  
"Nasty. I guess you made acquaintance with her dagger...?"  
"I did, actually."  
"Why you haven't healed yet."  
"Because I am not a succubus? It will take some time. But in a few days it will be gone."  
Lauren nodded about this. "You are right. It's nothing serious, but it's not just a scratch. This need some stitches!" Lauren turned around to the bearded man. "You have some boiled water, I need to clean the wound. And maybe some bandages? And a needle. " The bearded man walked away to just return with what she was asking for.. "The water will be ready in a few minutes."  
Lauren thanked him. "So, you were wounded … what happened to her?" The doctor didn't look up to him. She feared the answer. "She will be okay. Just knocked her out. "  
"So maybe Dyson would find her?"  
"Very unlikely. And even if...he will be like... "  
"A puppet on her strings. Yeah. I remember what Bo told me about Aife and her harem."  
"Here is the water!" "Thank you." Lauren dipped the towel in the water and washed the blood off of Daniels body. Than she treat the wound. Three stitches later it was done.  
"That's it."  
"Thanks." The hooded man said with a faint smile. She returned it. "Why are you here?"  
"What do you think?"  
"So you heard of what just had happened."  
"I heard about the succubus behavior and knew it was time."  
"And so you came back."  
"I didn't expect this would be so soon. What happened?"  
"Nothing happened. She was with me. No fights no monsters - just the boring life of a human."  
The Black Wolf watched her, while he was dressing again. "After a couple of weeks she returned to her place or at least she intended to. But she never arrived there."  
"Did she feed? When she was with you."  
"I...yes...I told her she needs to."  
"You haven't seen her doing it."  
"It's actually nothing you want to see your girlfriend is doing when you standing right next to her." She paused. " So you think she is just hungry?"  
"No. She is not just hungry. She wants more."  
"More?"  
"More influence, sex, power. Take your pick."  
"Okay, but why? Why now?"  
He looked at her. "Remember what I told you about me? That I wasn't born like this?" Lauren stared at him in silence, her brain working feverly.  
"She is evolving...?"  
The hooded man smiled as an answer. "The fight against the Garuda. Were you bound to her?"  
"Yes, but just to … Oh no. You mean … "  
"The demon in her tricked you. It's not used to be controlled. And after a period of nearly starving, it self preservation instinct jumped in."  
"The demon? She is not a demon... "  
"Well, that depends … on... your declaration of Fae." Laurens face showed her lack of understanding. So he went on. "In your opinion, what is a Fae?"  
"Fae are supernatural beings with some sort of abilities..."  
"Is that so?" Daniel asked her curious.  
"Yeah. That's what the Ash..."  
The hooded man smiled amused, turned around and walked over to what seemed like a hearth. "After all the Ash, Lauren?" A woman handed him a cup of an unknown liquid. He added some milk and stirred.  
"Do you have another explanation?" "Hm. Well... if you separate the demon from the woman … who is the Fae?" Lauren looked at him questioning. But he waited for her answer.  
"The succubus. I guess."  
"You see. The wolf inside of me, is the Fae. It's complex, agreed, but take the ability away...what else I am?"  
"I see what you mean."  
"Good." he left the woman at the hearth and walked to the bearded man, who sat in companionship of two other pack members in a little corner apart controlling a display. "It was just a question of time, your succubus would reach the next level ...it's a natural thing, Lauren you know that." Even he wasn't looking at her, she knew that he studied her closely.  
"Yeah, it probably is." slowly he turned to her. "The little succubus you … knew is gone. From now on, you have to deal with the new one. You have seen what she is up to do and in the moment, she is discovering her skills. She is not trained and still unfocused. She still is vulnerable." he told her seriously. "But Bo wouldn't be Bo if she wouldn't learn fast …" Lauren stated.  
"Exactly. And with the time she will be ...unstoppable."  
"Where do you know all of this? You don't know her. Bo is a wonderful person with a great and brave heart. She is strong. She can fight her nature." The hooded man just gave another amused look. "Really? Like this?" Daniel stood aside and let Lauren take a closer look on a video sequence that was seen on the screen. It showed Bo and she seemed to have a lot of fun with a group of people dancing, touching and kissing her. Her blue eyes burned when she looked in the camera and directly into Laurens soul.  
"Four hundred years ago," His voice let her wince. " I hunted a succubus. She wasn't as powerful as your succubus is but she nearly wiped my pack. Since then I studied this kind of Fae." Lauren stared at the woman in the video, moving so gracefully and seductively. She was kissing the woman in front of her and she obviously very enjoyed the touch of the man's hands from behind her. The blonde's heart ached. "Bo." the human said determined and looked straight in his eyes. "Pardon me?"  
"The succubus' name is Bo. She is still a living creature with a soul..."  
"..that you absolutely love. I am aware of this." Both holding their eyes. "So was the succubus the reason why you hide for so long ?" After a long silence he managed to answer her as casually as he was possible to. "Yes."  
"And now? What do you have in mind? About Bo? Do you want to kill her?"  
"Kill her? Look around. This is all I have. This is all what remained from my pack."  
Laurens eyes followed his hand. She now realised her surroundings. It was a warehouse, not even a big one. With all these people in there it seemed overcrowded but there were just twenty or thirty pack members. "The explosion?" she asked wondering.  
"There've been three. We lost about hundred members."  
"I didn't realise the pack was beaten so badly. I am sorry."  
"Well it was … so it's unfortunately a bad time for the succubus to … reach the puberty."  
"But we need to do something."  
"I agree. That's why I need to meet with the blood king!"


	4. To be someone like me

Hope you like it! Good luck...

* * *

Kenzi entered the Dal to a time that was very unusual for her. "Hey Trick!" she greeted him lamely.  
"Hey Kenzi, what's up. What are you doing here?" She made a grumbling sound and pouted. "Well, I was in the compound to meet Lauren, but guess who wasn't there...?"  
"Well, maybe she just overslept."  
"We are talking about Doctor Perfect here. I am not even sure she knows what 'overslept' means." But Trick just smiled while he was polishing some of the glasses. "I still don't understand why you don't like her." he turned around and beheld the human girl for a while. "It's not that I don't like her it's more a kind of … us being from different worlds. And it's getting pretty rough when they are colliding. So we probably try to just fly by ...for Bos sake..."  
"Different worlds...what do you mean?"  
"You know... she is … the Brain and … I am the Pinky..."  
"Pardon me?"  
"Nevermind." The door opened. "We have closed!" Trick shout out without looking to the arriving person.  
"Oh. I thought...you may have a coffee for a very tired friend..." They recognized the person as the missing doctor. "Lauren! Are you okay? Where have you been?"  
"There was a little incident last night, but, yeah, I am fine…" she gave them a half smile.  
The bartender furrowed his brows and checked her. Besides her jacket was zipped till under her chin, she seemed to be unharmed. But her skin was pale and appeared like porcelain, so thin and translucent. She looked awful. "Lauren, what …kind of incident?" he asked even if that wasn't the question he intended to ask.  
"That's not important. Listen. I know someone who needs to talk to you." she paused to make sure Trick was completely with her. "Okay."  
"Can you keep the Dal closed this night? It would be very important." Although Lauren tried to remain calm, she was not able to keep the nervousness out of her voice. Trick beheld her a second longer than necessary. Her eyes were reddened and shaded with dark circles. The glimmer that was usually shown in the warm brown eyes was faded. Whatever happened to her, whatever she did not want to tell him, it must have been something terrible.  
"Lauren, what is it, why are you so upset? And who wants to speak with me?"  
"I can't tell you. Please. Just...just trust me." Trick looked at her for a long time. He treasured their friendship and co-work too much to turn her down. The human doctor was clever enough to understand the Fae world, probably even better than Bo did. And she always helped him. But more than that - he respected and very much liked her. "Of course. Meet me here. I will keep the Dal closed." he finally agreed to her request. "Thank you, Trick. Thank you so much."  
"Yeah. Sure! Not a problem." Her immense relief made him feel uncomfortable. He suddenly wasn't so sure this was a good idea.  
In the meanwhile Lauren turned to human girl.  
"Are you okay Kenzi? Any Headache? Nausea? Or problems with the eyes?"  
"No. No, everything is just fine. I slept like a baby."  
"But if there is anything, you come to visit me."  
"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Now go back to the compound before the new Ash totally freaks out and starts a major seach for his favorite doctor." she said and slapped friendly on the doctors shoulder to encourage her. "Okay. See you tonight."  
As Lauren has left the Dal Trick watched to Bo's best friend. "Do you think the same thing as I do?"  
"Well...if you think about a giga-banana-split … with shoko-caramel sauce for breakfast?" Kenzi responded. "Not quite..."

The better part of the day, Lauren was unconcentrated and vacantly. She was torn between hopes and doubts about the new opportunities they were given by the Black Wolfs appearance.  
His knowledge about succubi was profound and probably much more extensive than hers or even Tricks. She was wondering where he studied this species. How many succubi he met, how many of them he killed. What does he really want? Does he use her to hunt the succu... Bo? He was talking about her like an animal. Or a prey.  
Lauren closed her eyes. "What if this is a trap?"  
"You said something, Dr. Lewis?" The human turned around. "Just talked to myself, Betsy." "Alright!" her assistant said and returned to her own samples.  
Lauren knew she shouldn't trust him. Bo told her enough about him and what he did to be wary about his true intention.  
Does he really wants to help them or does he just use them? Is he playing with her, Lauren, to get better access to Bo? Why was he in the street that night? Why do they observe her. Was this arranged? Lauren slammed her hand down on the table. "Damnit!" The sound echoed in the lab.  
"Are you okay, Doctor?" a member of Laurens staff joined her.  
"Yeah...I am sorry ….it's just not my day..." she mumbled as an answer and just smiled long enough to convince the woman before she left her again. If he really wants Bo dead...he had the opportunity, but instead he saved her life and even Bo's. Lauren don't understand it, but she will.  
Lauren looked over to the clock. Another hour. She sighed.

"So where is this mysterious stranger, who wants to speak with us?" Kenzi looked curiously around. They have been waiting in the Dal for about ten minutes but no one showed up yet. Trick had closed the bar for this night, as he promised it and the doctor knew he did it just because he trusted her what didn't make it easier. If the Black Wolf will do anything wrong - this trust and this friendship will be doomed for the next 500 years.  
"I am sure he will be here any minute." Lauren answered. She was nervous, her hands sweaty. What if this was the worst mistake of her life?  
"Actually I already am." a deep voice appeared from the dark corner next to the entrance. "How you could come in here?" Trick asked surprised. The man smiled. "For you, a shadow is just a lack of light..." he said and stepped in the middle of the room. He bowed. "The Black Wolf greets the Blood King."  
Trick swallowed hard when he heard the man introduce himself as the infamous leader of the Shadows in the Fog. He was taller than Dyson and his movements were slow and deliberate, even graceful. A hood hid the bigger part of his face and the broad shoulders were dressed in a long black coat. It took Trick a second to compose himself. "The Blood King greets the Black Wolf." he returned the gesture. "What brings the murder of hundreds of Fae into my house? If I may ask?" Trick said with clenched teeth.  
"A request for help." This took Trick by surprise but his suppressed anger returned fast.  
"You want my help? Why should I help you? You killed people I cared about."  
"I know." The man in the coat answered unimpressed and held the bartenders eyes.  
"That's the point where you actually have to apologize, dude." Kenzi told him. His eyes wandered over to her. "Another human." he noted and smiled smugly. Then he turned back to Trick. "I won't. I did what I have done because for a reason."  
"Ohhhhh...Well … that changes a lot." Kenzi mumbled but was admonished by Trick who was still furious about the presence of that man.

"What do you want?"  
"I want to help you."  
"You! Help? You are a murderer … you don't give a …"  
"He saved me!" Lauren interrupted the bartender, her voice clear and steady, for what she was thankful.  
"And you!" Trick swirled around. " How could you dare to bring him into my house? Do you know who he is? And what he has done?" Trick faced Lauren angrily.  
"I know who he is. I don't know what he did to you but I know that he saved my life last night. And that he … can help us with Bo."  
"I won't let him touch her." Trick shouted back. "Wait...What do you mean he saved your life?" The bartender watched her closely and it made her feel uncomfortable by the facts she has to reveal to him.  
"Last night, after I left the Dal I was attacked." she said blunt.  
"Attacked? By whom?" The Blood King asked clearly fighting with his temper. It took Lauren a moment to answer that. "By Bo."  
"What? Is she okay?" He asked her instinctively before he noticed what she told him and how he reacted. "I am sorry. Are you okay?" That was not the time to think about Bo, but Lauren. He knew how much Lauren loved the succubus and that Bo's affection for the human doctor was probably as deep as Laurens to her. If Bo would be herself she would this never be happened.  
Lauren nodded. "Is she here?" They heard Kenzi asking excited.  
"No. But sooner or later she will show up. And just for the protocol I don't think she intended to kill you." The Black Wolf commented casually looking over to the human doctor.  
"She nearly raped me!" Lauren shot back suddenly very upset about his emotionlessness.  
"She did what?" Trick raised his voice. "Are you sure?"  
"I knew she was hot for your panties lady … but that goes much too far!"  
The Black Wolf was holding Laurens eyes as if there were just the both of them in the room. "Yes - she did, but just to mark you." he informed her. "Well that makes it a lot better!" The doctor responded. "She was looking for you. And only for you. The succubus is starting to built her harem and she wants you to be her slave. Even if she doesn't know why, she is profoundly convinced that you belong to her...The bond between the two of you must be strong." Lauren snorted bitterly. "Now that's an interesting proof of her love .. I need a drink." the blonde said and walked behind the bar to pick a bottle of golden liquid and poured it in her glass.  
"Me too." Trick joined her.

Lauren emptied her third glass in a row as the tall man finally grabbed the bottle and pushed it out of her reach. "You should keep a clear mind, Lauren!" he said. "Getting drunk makes you unfocused and..."  
"No shit sherlock. I am a doctor, I know the effects of the stuff..." she answered and picked up another bottle to have another drink.  
"May I ask you something, big bad wolf?" Kenzi slurred. "Why have you been there? What do you want from Bo?" The hooded man turn his head to face the human girl. "Now that's a good question Kenz." Lauren agreed. "I was thinking about that the whole day. And I couldn't find a reasonable answer... Just one, you waited there to hunt her down. But unfortunately I came into your way..." The Black Wolf looked between the two women and finally to Trick who was curious to hear his answer.  
"You really think that, Lauren?" he asked in his calm deep voice and gazed her intensively. "Well tell me what to think." she shot back, before she could think about it. His dark eyes burned on her but his face remained blank, as he pushed off the counter and head to the door. In the middle of the walk he stopped and turned around to her. Lauren wasn't sure if she was right, but she could swear there was pain in his eyes. "You can wait, till she will come to catch you. I don't know what she will do to you...but I am pretty sure...when she will have been finished, you'll wish, she just raped you...If you want my help, let me know. But don't wait too long." With that said, he left the bar.


	5. This is the birth of all hope

******Thanks for the kind reviews, they always make my day. =) Thx to Kraven for the help!**

* * *

"He is just bluffing!" Lauren heard Kenzi say. But in her head his words echoed loud and clearly. No he wasn't bluffing. She could feel the truth in them. Lauren bit her lip.  
"That was either brave or stupid, Lauren." Trick annotated. But the blonde didn't notice his remark. "Lauren?" "Hm?" Trick has approached her and touched her by her shoulder. "Let's talk." he invited her to a table and offered her a seat. The doctor nodded.  
"What is it, between you and him?" he wanted to know. Her gaze lifted to the ceiling.  
"Well, that's another good question...actually I have no idea." Trick's look told her he wasn't sure if he can buy it. He probably did as he went on.  
"But you know him. You remembered what he did, right?" Lauren smiled regretfully and nodded again. "Yeah. I think I do."  
"So ...you lied to Bo." Tricks statement hurt her. Although she knew it was her own decision to not tell Bo about the pack, him saying it caused a pain in her chest.  
"Yes. I lied to Bo about the pack."  
"I knew it…" Kenzi began but Lauren cut her off. "Before you judge me, Kenzi, hear me out! I am not stupid. I am aware of the power of these people." Kenzi silenced immediately by Laurens words. " And I didn't want Bo head into something she wouldn't be able to handle."  
"Bo can handle a lot!" the girl shout back.  
"You don't know what you are talking about!" Lauren jumped up. "You know ... I saw them! I've been with them. They are dangerous... "  
"Lauren sit and calm down." Trick ordered. The doctor stared to Kenzi but did as she was told.  
She couldn't believe the girl was able to disbalance her by a snarky remark. She intertwined her fingers and looked at them. Took a deep breath. Lauren hated that her love and loyalty was questioned by that girl after all. "Bo can certainly handle a lot. And maybe even this, but you know what? I wasn't interested to find this out! I didn't want to find her blood covered and slashed on one of my surgery tables just because you expect me to tell her the truth..." And addressed to Trick she added. "He is a predator, Trick. Fast, strong and merciless. I was not so sure, if she could stand the pack. That's why I wanted to protect her. That's why I lied to her. And made a deal. I can't see anything wrong about that."  
"A deal? Oh Lauren. You dealt with the devil." He paused, but knew he had to proposed this question. "What did you offer?" As she lifted her head she looked into the dark brown eyes of the Blood King, concern written in his face.  
"The only thing I have to offer. Me. My life and my services as a doctor. For Bo's protection. And don't look at me like this - you would've done the same ..." Kenzi lowered her eyes. "Yeah. I would."  
"And that's all?" The bartender asked after a while when he noticed that Lauren got lost in her thoughts again. She faced him. "No. The night after I was brought back to my apartment, Daniel.." Lauren chid herself. "... the Black Wolf visited me. And he told me something that scared the hell out of me." She hesitated and tried to fight the tears. "Something about Bo, I never wanted to become true." She went silent as her voice cracked. "What was it? Lauren?" Tricks soft voice forced her attention back to him. Lauren started whispering. "That the succubus in her, will control her one day. That she will be a threat. And that he will hunt her down, when this will happen."  
The bartender closed his eyes, his fingers massaging his forehead. She saw glumly eyes when he met hers again. Without another word he stood up and started pacing. "Bo is everything that left from my family, Lauren. When I found out about her being my granddaughter I couldn't be prouder. Such a beautiful, strong and brave woman she became. Fighting the Garuda and saving my life...showed me what greatness was ….is in her. In her soul and her heart. But... I can't change what she is. She is a succubus. And the line a succubus is walking on is so fine … she can so easily slip into darkness. Like happened to her mother. And unfortunately she wasn't raised by Fae so I never got the opportunity to take an influence on this part of her to … show her how to be prepared when it rises. I don't know how strong she is to fight the darkness in her soul. Her mother lost that fight and I pray to all gods that this will not be happen to Bo."  
Silence engulfed them by the memory of Aife. And the thought Bo would face the same destiny weighed on their shoulders as if they would face this destiny themselves. And yes - in a way it was.  
"So, any idea how we get our favourite succubus back?" Kenzi broke the silence.  
"No. I have no idea." The Blood King returned to behind the bar, distracting himself with doing some dishes. "But there must be a way...Trick, come on, you always have a plan B."  
"No, girl, not this time. No plan B!" Kenzi pouted and rested the face in her hand.  
"Wait... what have you said?" Lauren looked suddenly up to them, her eyes filled with new enthusiasm. "I said - no plan B..." the man repeated.  
"No...you said, Bo fought the Garuda and saved your life...The vial of life essence. It was meant for her, right?"  
"Yeah. Yeah, it was." he confirmed.  
"That's it. We just need another vial!"  
"Lady, you are brilliant!" Kenzi shook Laurens shoulders and kissed her on her cheek. "Well, sometimes …" the doctor said with a slight smile on her lips.  
"Hm! There is just a little problem." the two women looked at the man.  
"So?"  
"We don't have another vial. It's nothing you just order on ebay." he stated. "May be not on ebay, but what's about the black market?" Kenzi interposed.  
"No way. I'd like to know who gave its life for that. And … by the way...a vial is extraordinary expensive. Even someone would sell it...we do not have the financial power to buy it."  
"What...do..you mean...who gave its life...someone needs to die for it?" Kenzi asked disgusted.  
"Yeah. Someone has to give its life. It's an incredibly painful and protracted procedure and..." Trick explained but was interrupted by the human doctor. "I do it!" Lauren said. "I do it... it was my fault that she is in this state …"  
"No. Lauren, no! First, it's not your fault. Bo knows that she needs to feed. And ignoring her hunger is ...well a bit irresponsible. Besides, you are human - I am not even sure your life essence will be strong enough. So, thank you, but no. We need a fae. A strong fae." The man returned to his work upset about Lauren that she was even thinking about this opportunity.  
"I can't believe I am saying this, but Bo would kill us, when she comes back to normal and her girl is missing. And I actually love my life."  
"You are way too cute when you are concerned about me!"  
"You're welcome." the girl retorted smirking.  
"What about Dyson?" Lauren mumbled after a while of thinking.  
"What?" Both, Trick and Kenzi asked shocked in chorus. Their facial expression let Lauren realise what she just implied. "No...I mean...maybe he knows someone who can help us. Someone with connections. Or resources?" Lauren looked around. "Doesn't the Ash have a vial for the worst case or something like that?"  
"If he would have one, I would probably know about it, and then I doubt that I could take it for Bo, when the Ash is still into the coma. " Lauren explained.  
"True."  
"I see what I can do." Trick finally said. "But for now, let's call it a day. I order you a cab. Just to be sure you make it home safely."

The next day Lauren walked in the Dal, she found Trick and Dyson deepened in a hot conversation. The name of Bo was mentioned several times and she also heard hers.  
"Something wrong?" she aske in a light mood that wasn't truly hers.  
"You seen Bo?"  
"Kind of. Trick told you about the plan?" she responded to Dyson.  
"What plan? To find someone who wants to give us a vial of life essence? Any idea how rare this is? It's nothing you have lie around at home next to some aspirin. And even if, they wouldn't give it away. Do you know how much it costs? That's not a plan, this is an idée fixe..."  
"So you won't help us."  
"I didn't say that. But I do not know anyone who would give a vial away."  
"Okay, then we need to create one..." Lauren said. "I am sure I can find a way..."  
"Oh comon! You are kidding!" Dyson laughed bitterly. "No. I actually don't." She looked at the two man. "I am convinced with the present science I will be able to … run the procedure in the lab. The modern techniques are ..."  
"Lauren, with all due respect... I very much doubt it..." The bartender told her honestly.  
"Why not...?" she asked a bit resentfully, interpreted Tricks interjection as his doubts in her abilities. "Because … " the older man started. "Magic is involved." and Dyson stood by his side."This is a Fae thing, you can't just mix a few ingredients together and playing with some light and voila … a vial of life essence." The blonde's eyes wandered from one man's face to the other, speechless about the resignation she read there.  
"So that's it? You give up?" Lauren always prided herself to be in control of her emotions, but at this moment, all she felt was anger, to the point that her face turned red.  
"No, but we need another plan."  
Lauren slammed her hand on the table. She couldn't believe they were saying it. "What we need is that fucking vial of life essence. And not another plan! It's the only way to get that girl back we... all love!" With that she stormed out into the night.


	6. To have what I once had

I re-wrote this chapter because a few things dind't came out the way I wanted to.

* * *

The last nights Lauren spent her time in the lab. She was so possessed by the idea to reproduce a synthetic vial of the life essence that she nearly forgot what she was. A human living being that needs to sleep and to eat. She always ignored her health when she worked focused at a solution for a problem. And it always ended the same way.  
Her being totally exhausted.  
The project comes first. She was expendable. And the project was finding a way to bring Bo back.  
It almost cost her three days to recognize that Trick was probably right and she wasn't able to reproduce a synthetic vial.  
And here she was. Walking through the rainy sundown, with a cigarette in one hand and the other hidden in her pocket, blinded by the red of the sun and feeling all gloomy by her failure.  
Another five days wasted.

In her head her thoughts spinned around, pictures crossed her mind: Bo's smile, the glow of her eyes in the dark, the softness of her kisses she missed so much, but also her assault that night, the ruthlessness as she wanted to claim Lauren as her own. Her cold lips on her neck and her hands touching the same spots they did once - just this time coarse even painful. Lauren shivered by these memories. She feared the next encounter with the succubus because she knew there wouldn't be a Black Wolf. She remembered his dark eyes waiting patiently for her in the night. And filled with pain. His words echoed again in her head.  
Now she regretted to pushed him away.  
Bo once recruited Vex as she needed him to fight the Garuda and Vex is evil. Maybe she should have given Daniel this chance. Maybe he really wanted to help them. Lauren snorted. She called him still by his fictional name, a name he had chosen because he liked the sound of it. That's so hilarious. She felt hilarious. What was she thinking? Sniping with her fingers and he would show up? Barely possible. Once again she realised that she knew absolutely nothing about him.  
On the other hand she wanted Bo back; that girl with the warming smile and these tempting sparkle in her eyes and this beautiful soul. She wanted them to be together, again, whatever it costs.  
And Lauren was running out of options so she has nothing to lose. But how would she contact him? He wasn't probably standing in the phone book or had a email address...  
Lauren stopped. Maybe not an email address but access to any security cams. The doctor threw her cigarette away and hurried her stepps. She needed to return to the compound.

The shape on the roof wasn't seen by her and also not the glow of the white-blue eyes, being completely focused on her. "Soon, my beauty, soon you will be mine!"

"She is back." the bearded man reported to the Black Wolf who instantly raised from his place to join the man on the laptop. They watched the woman in the leather jacket, walking through the lab, looking around searching for something until she found it. It was a camera above her and she looked directly on it. "Switch to her camera!" The hooded man ordered. Now he could see her face. He noticed the overspending written on it.  
"No audio." the bearded man explained. "Won't be necessary." The Black Wolf replied with his calm deep voice and didn't miss a second from what happened on this screen.  
She walked away but returned with a book in her hand a second later. Another look in the camera, to catch their attention, then she turned around, let them look over her shoulder. The bearded man zoomed in.  
Daniel went closer to the screen, narrowed his eyes to identify what Lauren was pointing on. Then he smiled proudly. "Such a clever girl." he mumbled.

The blonde entered her apartment and turned the lights on just to discover that the they didn't work. "Great!" Lauren tried it several times again without any success. "So not my day..." she mumbled, dropped the keys and the jacket to get to her phone when she felt his presence. Like a shadow in the corner of her room, near the window, where she used to stand, looking out in the sky. She closed the door and waited, but nothing happened.  
"I wasn't sure you would come." she told him into the black of the room. He was there, the intensity of his eyes was palpable. "It came to my recognition that you are ...incertain about me and my intentions..."  
"Really …how could that happen..." she responded and heard his smile. The silence they shared wasn't uncomfortable; it was like him caressing her soul, the little wounds and cuts on it and drying the uncried tears she wasn't able to cry for her loss, yet. As if her soul was a boat and the night an angry sea and just before she got lost in it, his claws were holding her. She felt a movement somewhere in front of her, like a wave of darkness stranded on her body, warm air displaced the coolness of the night, his breath on her face.  
"So you found a solution." he stated.  
"Yes."  
"And for what do you need my help?" his voice like black velvet in her ears. She tried to see his statue but then her eyes  
"To get one."  
"You want me to steal it? Do you know anyone who has a vial?" The blonde hesitated.  
"No." she said bluntly and felt his nod. "I actually hoped you would...have resources."  
"What kind of resources?" he asked. The warmth of his body engulfed her as if he would holding her, the darkness shielding her protectively. "Names. Addresses. Such things." her words just whispers but they shattered the night.  
"I don't." he told her finally, much to her disappointment.  
"But we need this vial to save her."  
"We?" he repeated, surprise in his voice. Lauren turned her head in his direction, not even knowing he was still there. "I can't do this without you..."  
"You want her back whatever it costs?"  
"Yes." It sounded determined. Convinced. And prepared for a battle that, if she was honest wasn't her hers. But she felt responsible. She always feels like that from the moment they met.  
"Why?" Lauren didn't understand this question at first but she got the feeling, that her reason was important for him.  
"I love her..." she answered. It amused him. "A little bit selfish... don't you think?" He was provoking her. She realised that but she would stand it. Would be strong. Affronted whatever would come. "Yes. Selfish. But I deserve it. After all these years of lies and servitude I deserve a little piece of happiness. With Bo. Before fate decides that... ." well not that strong as she thought she would be.  
"Your time is over." the Black Wolf completed her sentence and left her silently behind. The warmth shifted when he stepped aside. "With my resources I certainly could find one." he told her, but there was something in his voice what made her doubt. "But?" she asked calm. "To find one and to steal it would take time. Time we do not have. The succubus is close. She is waiting out there and she still wants you." She heard him turning around. "Have you seen her lately?" Lauren wanted to know.  
"She is busy." Obviously he was polite enough telling her not the whole truth. Being busy maybe just mean … well being busy...and not necessarily whoring around without memories on her old life.

"So you think it's not an an option and we need another plan..?"  
"Not necessarily." he said.  
"So?"  
"We can find one who will create it for 'us'."  
"And we need someone who will die for it."  
"Yes."  
"I will do it." Lauren said. "You are willing to give your life for her?" the Black Wolf wanted to know.  
"If that means that she will live? Yes."  
"You will give your life away that someone else got the opportunity to live happily together with her?" Lauren felt his glance resting on her. "That's as stupid as what the wolf did!"  
She shook her head. "I don't care. "  
"Is she really that special?" his calmness annoyed her.  
"Bo is worth it. Everything I have to give. She wouldn't hesitate to do that for any of her friends." Silence came between them for a long time. "If that is your wish...we should hurry!"

With Laurens bus they took the road to the west and arrived after an hour in front of a house. As they left the car the human couldn't believe what she was seeing. "Is that a tree?" Lauren asked in disbelief and looked up to the treetop.  
"No, it's Yggdrasil."  
"But Yggdrasil was a tree …" The Black Wolf smiled. "Just for humans..."  
"So, Yggdrasil has it's own house …"  
"No... that's for the keeper better known as the Norn."  
"The Norn? I am not sure I like the idea..." but he ignored her comment and simply walked to the door to knock.  
As the door opened an old woman faced them with an angry expression.  
"What the hell you think you are doing...have you ever heard about...oh, my boy!" a smile lightened her eyes and she looked suddenly much younger. "Come in, come in!" she invited them.  
"Oh, look at you, such a beautiful creature you became. But you look pale, are you well? How long has it been?"  
"400 years.. and yes, I am fine, so far." Daniel told her patiently.  
"Oh yes. I heard what you did and I wanted to tell you how proud I was."  
"You know each other?" Lauren asked.  
"Yes, he is my godson. Oh, and you are?"  
"Lauren, Lauren Lewis. I am …"  
"You are the pet of the Ash...I heard about you." the Norn stated and addressed to the man.  
"What brings you to me, my son?"  
"We need a vial of life essence."

"That's rare these days." the woman scuffed back into the room and to the stock of the giant tree.  
"Do you have one?" the man asked into her back. "No, but I can..."  
"We don't have time for that. Do you have everything here to create one?"  
The old woman turned around, her mask a mixture of shock and graveness. "You know what is needed for that." He nodded. The Norn looked between Lauren and the Black Wolf.  
"But she is too young, this will be just a weak essence."  
"It doesn't matter. I am ready." the human doctor spit out the words and the old woman watched her surprised. "That's brave human, but your sacrifice would be useless. Your essence won't be able to heal a fae-flu."  
"Don't worry. It won't be her." The two women looked over to the man, who started to undress.  
"Wait... wait! You can't … can't do that." and addressed to the Norn. "Can...we...just have a second."  
"Take your time." the elderly woman walked away.

"What the hell are you doing?" she whispered to the man.  
"We need a vial, don't we?" he told her with a faint smile  
"Yes, but the procedure will kill you..."  
"I am aware of that..." He sounded so calm and his eyes rested peacefully on her it left her speechless. "Now listen, Lauren. You will have just one shot!"  
"What? No. I... I volunteered..I...it's my..."  
"Shut up Lauren. You heard what the Norn said. You are not strong enough for her." He lowered his hood. His hair were like his eyes. A strange structure of darkness. "You have to find a way to administer her the whole dose. She is strong and very powerful and so is the darkness in her. You remember what I told you? That she envelope?" Lauren nod. "The darkness is part of her being. It will always be inside of her. Nothing on this earth can extinguish it but the vial will help to control it. It is very important that you will succeed otherwise the whole Fae world will face a new nearly unstoppable enemy. Have you understand me?"  
"Yes." Lauren swallowed hard when the effect of Bo's change was drawn by him so clearly.  
"You have just one shot...don't forget this.." he repeated his words from before.  
"No pressure please!" Lauren returned in a dry tone. He smiled  
"And unbind her from her harem."  
"How... where can I find it?"  
"Ask the little human."  
"Kenzi..?" the doctor wanted to be sure.  
"That's her name."  
The both looked at each other when the noise of the Norn preparing the ritual interrupted them.  
"Well, it's time." he told her and laid her hands on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I believe in you." He gave her another smile and turned to leave.  
"Wait, one more thing...Why are you doing this?" The Black Wolf stopped. "I have my reason." he told her honestly.  
"And that reason is...?" she asked curiously.  
"Private."  
"Oh, you have a privacy, great."  
"Not the best time to get bitchy, Lauren." warned her.  
"Sorry I didn't mean that. I just don't understand why you are sacrificing yourself for a person you don't know or even like..."  
"I do know her quite well and I never said I don't like her..." "So you do..?" the woman wondered.  
"No." he answered with a bright smile.  
"Then why?" she probed. This time he averted her eyes by looking for the old woman. "I am dying, Lauren. The virus affected much more than just my wolfe genes." he informed her, and it sounded like a side note. The doctor stared at him for several seconds.  
"No, it's impossible ..I checked it...I...No!"  
"My transformation is different to my pack members. Listen I am in pain. My brain is boiling, my blood feels like a lava flow, burning through my veins. I am losing more and more control of myself. I am going to become completely Fae. Completely monstrous. And I better die this way then to end up …"  
"Like Bo?" she whispered.  
"'As a prey' were the words I was looking for." His thump dried a tear that ran over her cheek.  
Lauren was confused. She felt grateful for this sacrifice and also angry about him that he didn't tell her about his health state.  
"Your succubus...Bo...can call itself the happiest creature on this world. I wished there would have been someone like you when I was a child, who told me I am not a beast. Who had seen more than just the claws and the teeth." The human looked into his eyes. "Don't pity me! It's good to know that even creatures like me can be loved." "Thank you!" formed Laurens lipps but no sound came out. He smiled a sad smile before he turn away. Wordlessly she watched him finishing to undress. "Before we start, take my abilities away." he ordered the Norn. "She will know what to do." The old woman took a deep breath. "This is such a waste my boy. Such a waste!"  
"The wolf spirit will understand it!"  
"I just hope so!" and with a movement of her hand she ripped his wolf out of his chest.

The human watched the appliance in front of the man. Three crystals in the form of a triangle and the Norn standing in the middle of it. "You will put the hands on these crystals. This one will drain your blood and this one will drain the whole energy out of your body." The woman pointed on the named stones. "I will be the catalyst to clean both parts. This crystal behind me will merge them to the essence you asked for. When this is over...nothing will be left. I just hope the one this is meant for is worth it."  
The Black Wolf looked over his shoulder. "I am sure she is." and addressed to Lauren. "Don't forget. You have just one shot."


	7. This life unforgiven

I was actually thinking about another #ff about Lauren that should deal with the fact I was wondering about a while. I noticed that Lauren never talked about her family what is a bit suspicious to me because her parents probably paid a lot for her education and being this brilliant mind and this beautiful girl she is, her parents would probably very proud of her. But no calls or thoughts about that….strange for me.

The other point is that our beautiful doctor here never defends herself…in a physical way. I think there was something in Afghanistan that happened to her. Maybe she killed someone accidently. May be the woman she was back then simply vanished and became Lauren Lewis. This would explain while no one ever searched for her. No brothers, sisters parents, old loves … . Anyway! They are implying it in the show themselves. Great. So no new #ff and just a bit mind walking in this part. Thanks for being so patient. And sorry for the faults.

* * *

_Lauren awoke in her bed, feeling still exhausted and sore from the lovemaking with the succubus. A pain, delightful and satisfied remained her stomach and made her smile. She turned her head to the other side but found the place empty._

_So she slipped out of the layers, took a long shirt to cover her nakedness and left her bedroom to look for her lover. "Bo?" she asked in the dimmed living room of her apartment but got no answer. And there she was. The beautiful shape of the naked succubus in front of the window._

_"Bo!? What are you doing?" she asked confused. "I am just waiting…" the brunette said. "Waiting? For what …" Lauren asked and approached her carefully. "Bo?! What Are you waiting for?"_

_The succubus turned around and watched her with blue-energetic predatory eyes. "To make you mine…"_

Lauren jumped out of her slumber horrified by the pictures in her mind and checked confused her surroundings to come finally to the conclusion that this was just a dream. She breathed heavily. Was she dozed off? Gosh, for how long? What time was it? She started the car. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. She has parked the bus next the street at the Dal. Her hand wandered to the inside of her jacket, feeling the pulsing of the vial essence. Still glowing, bright like quicksilver. Thoughtfully she leant back. So that's all what left from him. A vial and a legend. Not even a grave. Or a stone. She began to wonder if they would miss him. And with they she meant the pack. Again she recognized how less she knew about him and how much he knew about Bo. Something she was wondering about since that night.

Her fingertip touched the phial. Lauren wasn't sure how to feel about what just

happened. She probably should be grateful. And she was. In a way.

Even if he was the monster they made him to be... he was a living creature, with a heart and a soul. The memory of the dream came into her mind.

She lifted her eyes to the roofs of the buildings that surrounded her. Somewhere out there she was. Waiting. With blue hungry eyes and a cold smile on her lips.

"I'll bring you back, babe. Promised!"

Lauren closed the door of the bus behind her and walked over to the Dal. There was still light in the basement, so she decided to knock.

"Trick, it's me, Lauren." It took her another knock until the Blood King finally opened.

"Lauren... do you know...?"

"I have one..." she said unceremoniously and stormed in.

"You have one?" Trick asked confused.

"A vial. I have one. Let's call the others."

"Do you know what time it is?"

Lauren looked at him, not interested in arguing with him. "I am absolutely aware of the time, Trick. Now, please.. if you don't mind … call the others." she responded a little bit on the edge. "All right, then!"

Sixty minutes later even Kenzi finally arrived. "Thanks for coming so fast..." Trick said.

"As you probably know, we have a situation here. "

"Understatement of the year, Trickster!" Kenzi mumbled and they gave her a smile for that comment. Things became different since Bo wasn't there. Her passion and love always clued them together, no matter how different they were, it was their love for the succubus who let them work together. Lauren was wondering if this will also work without Bo's presence.

"You certainly remember what happened as you fought the Garuda. With me and Bo." Trick started. "Kind of ..." Hale said remembering the last moments after the fight. "The vial she gave me, wasn't meant for me, but to help her to fight the darkness, that slumbered in her."

"What kind of darkness are we actually talking about?" Lauren heard Kenzis voice. "A darkness every succubus has to face one day." Trick explained sadly. The bartender paused and looked to the human doctor who lowered her eyes to the ground. She still felt guilty, for what happened to her girlfriend. She didn't care about her enough. Didn't protect her. She thought this change would happen in the future. Not right now. And behaving the way she did she pushed Bo in that starving she went through. It was her fault and hers only, even Trick told her otherwise.

"Is this more a possessed-by-a-demon-thing or a kind of turning into something evil?" The gang looked at her. "It is the enveloping thing, Kenzi." Lauren told her and felt the intensity of her eyes on her skin. "That means?"

"It is a darkness caused by her deepest desire and her biggest strength." Trick told them. "She is hungrier, needs more chi." He paused and looked again to Lauren. "The more she feeds" Lauren explained. "the more power she gets. More power causes more desire. More desire causes more ... feeding."

"An endless circle, so?" Hale said, his eyebrows knitted. He was the Ash, he was responsible for the Light Fae and right now, one of his best friends exposed to be a real threat.

"Not endless. Either we all end up in her system or we all die." was Laurens answer.

"Or Bo will collapse and completely loses her mind." This information was even new for the doctor. But yeah, he was right. She didn't thought about that before but what if the chi overwhelmed her? Chi was certainly a form of energy. If Bo's synapses weren't ready for the amount of chi she feed she easily could cause an overload in her brain but...it also could harm her, but if she found a way to create a source of energy that... "Lauren?" Trick had laid a hand on her upper arm and watched into her puzzled face. "Pardon me?"

"... does this mean she just wants to...succubusing everyone to make them sleep with her?" Kenzi repeated.

"Not necessarily sleep with her but you heard what she said." Lauren told her. "She mentioned the words queen and my reign in just one sentence. Related to herself."

"Yaaaaakkkk!"

"The power Bo has as a succubus is immense. A fae with a less stable mind could be swallowed by this. But I am sure that Bo can fight it."

"You think she is still in there? In that body?" This time Kenzis was everything else than joking around.

"I hope so." Trick replied.

"She is." Lauren answered convinced. "We just need to help her to find a way through the night."

"And how can we help her to overcome this darkness?" the young Ash stood in a little distance to the group and listened carefully. Lauren now noticed how tired he looks.

"With another vial." Trick explained.

"I thought we talked about that before..." Dyson said slowly.

"Yeah, we did, and...I have one."

"Where do you have this from?" Laurens eyes wandered from the phial with the silvery content to the shape shifter. "From a friend."

"The Black Wolf-guy, huh?" Kenzi wanted to know, but Lauren just hold Dysons glance.

The blond watched the sundown. The burning form of the sun vanished behind the roofs of the city and the buildings threw their long shadows against the walls of houses or painted them on the streets until they finally disappeared in the upcoming darkness of a night. That part of her brain that loved the simple and romantic things in this world adored the play of colours in the sky. Got lost in the movement of the clouds and the drawings airplanes put in the changing blue. Not a single thought in her mind. Just the amazement she felt.

She heard the sound of a moving body who approached her. "Are you ready? It's time." the wolf informed her. A shy smile on her lips. And a silent nod. The first time in a long period she felt something like being understood, welcomed and part of the team. In this moment she was more than just the pet of the Ash or the chick in Bo's bed. She was Lauren Lewis again, a scientist who wanted to save the world with just an injection.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" Trick asked the human doctor as she joined the group of mostly fae. "Do you have another idea? No. If we want her back, I have to do this!"

"I just hope you can handle her." Kenzi said and touched Laurens forearm. "Me too, Kenzi, me too."

"Whatever will happen I am behind you." The shape shifter told her and encouraged her with a warm smile.

"I know." she answered. "Thank you." For a moment she understood why Bo appreciate his presence.

"Just keep in mind. We have only one shot!" she said to him and head to the door. "Hey, Lauren, good luck!"

"To all of us!" she answered and left.

Entering the night made her feel immediately uncomfortable and exposed. She knew Bo was there. Somewhere, in a dark corner or a side street following her until the right moment was came.

Lauren noticed that the night wasn't as cold as she expected it would be, but shoved her hands in her pockets anyway.

"Showtime!" she mumbled to herself and did the first step forward the street.

She tried to resist the temptation to turn around and make sure Dyson was behind her. The human had probably just to trust him.

And so she took a long walk through the nightly city, thinking about herself, her past, her family, her life, her love and finally about both in once just to end up with Nadia and so … with Bo. And here she was. The human doctor. Bound by a necklace to a supernatural race that treated her like a slave and by her heart to a hungry irresistible sex machine that happened to be the most wonderful creature she ever met, who also for a reason cared for her; her a human being and walking through the streets fighting for the love and honour she thinks she deserved… no, deserving wasn't the right word. Wanting would fit it much better. She wanted the love of Bo. She wanted to be honoured and respected by the people around her. She wished she would deserve it. She knew better. Even though she told him differently. She suddenly noticed that she missed him. Painfully. He who believed in her. Respected her for what she was and what she did.

As she walked by a jewellery shop with a large window, she stopped as her attention was caught by a little clock that looked familiar to her. Gold with three tiny diamonds. Probably very beautiful on a slim wrist. She remembered this clock. It once belonged to another woman. A happier one. And so much younger. Lost in her thoughts she looked up, noticing her own reflection first barely, then more aware of the shape in the mirror. With long blond curly hair, in a leather jacket. And dark circles under brown sad eyes. 'Who are you now, Lauren Lewis?' she thought.

"A bit late for a shopping tour, isn't it?!" she heard a voice directly behind her but didn't turn around. Instead she checked the window. Searched for the telltale glow in the night. But her eyes just wandered through the dark helplessly and useless.

The sound of high heels hitting the ground echoing between the house facades. Made it hard for the human to focus on one direction. And then she saw her. Frozen by the picture in the mirroring window, she watched Bo approaching her. Her movements. Graceful. Elegant. Delicious. Dangerous. Like a snake. A black mamba maybe. Lauren shivered while she was absolutely mesmerized by the fae not sure if that was a reaction to Bo's beauty or her sexual powers of a succubus. She marveled at the light that caressed Bo's skin from time to time, not long enough to discover her whole body but enough to recognize the flexed muscles and the smug smile in her face. Lauren swallowed hard, completely turned on by the view.

"What do we have here…?" Bo said with a sultry voice while she came closer. "Taking a little night walk?" The blond stood still just felt her presence behind her, the hungry eyes laying on her body. She observed Bo through the mirror.

The sexual tension unbearable. She felt the succubus' strong hands touching her, holding her hip and pulling her into her, her lips just inches away from her neck, the hot breath made her shiver again. "I waited for you." Bo said. "I waited for you to add you to my harem..." Hot lips crushed Laurens skin beneath her earlobe. "and not even the wolf can stop me, my beauty!"


	8. It will end with a birth

Thanks for your kind reviews. They made my day. They always do. =)

I am not a fan of fighting scenes as well I don't like to write love scenes. But I hope it makes a little bit sense. Enjoy the last chapter. I am not sure if I will write another one soon. This is very difficult for me and take a lot of time. I am also not so sure the quality is the best so I thank everyone who was patient enough to went through all the two stories. Wish you the best! Lot of love to the beautiful doctor and the gang! BB.

* * *

Bos kiss was like a fire. It started a fierily track under Lauren skin that led from her neck into her brain and remained as dust in her head to cloak her senses.

It made her feel weak. Willingly. Unsatisfied. She wanted her. Wanted to drink from Bo. From her essence, her very soul, to get lost in that ocean of lust with that oh so beautiful succubus.

The human closed her eyes knowing quite well that this wasn't her desire speaking in her but Bos. And still, she wasn't able to resist it. She even was more than willingly to give in…

"What are you doing?" Lauren managed to stutter.

Air hit her upper body as her jacket was opened and warm fingers painted fine pattern on her belly beneath her shirt.

"What do you want me to do?" she heard a full smiling whispered in her ear and made her eyelids flutter.

Lauren swallowed, moistened her lips and fumbled for the physical support of the wall. Found herself seduced, her own ribs covered by Bos hands still wandering upwards. Her lips close to her neck.

The blonds mouth was dry and she was desperate to taste from Bo.

"I can offer you everything." Bo told her. "The highest peak and the deepest point. You just have to come with me!" Lauren groaned. Too much. That was not fair. Fighting a succubus was much more difficult than she expected. With every word Bo touched a chord and Lauren was her instrument.

"She won't go anywhere!" The words interrupted Bo and brought her attention to the tall man behind her.

"Really? And you are?"

"Someone who will end this..." Dyson stated.

"You think you can stop me?" Bo left the human behind and walked forward the wolfman. The fact that Lauren instantly collapsed was unimportant to her. She would fix this later.

"And how do you intend to do that? Tickling me with your beard?" the cold smile on her face let him shiver. With the loss of Bo's presence the influence of the powers also disappeared. Slowly but steady Lauren became master of her senses again.

"No, but what about that?" he asked and jumped literally into Bo. Claws were blocked, she beat back, he stepped aside. His hand on her throat, her hand hit his chest. He growled loud out, her eyes burned. His body hit the ground. Her foot missed his face. He was back on his feet she attacked his legs. He jumped, she cried out in pain. Pause. Lauren discovered three bloody scratches in Bos face.

"No!" she screamed, tried to get on her feet, nearly fell down again and barged between Bo and Dyson. "No stop it!" she said. "Out of my way slave." Bo's voice like thunder. "Lauren … what are you doing." he whispered to her as he pulled her closer. "Don't wound her. Otherwise she starts to suck your chi!" she whispered back. He understood and nod.

"Lovely!" they looked to the succubus who watched the scenery highly amused.

"Ready for round two?"

"Anytime, succubus." The wolf answered and pushed the human softly but determined aside and his face turned into the mask of a wolf. "Another wolf than..."

They circled each other step by step. "You really think you can fight me?"

"I can't see why I shouldn't."

"You are ridiculous wolfman..."

"Stop talking …" he growled back and jumped into her, hit her off guard against her chest and punched her face with his lower arm. She struggled and fell off, but came back on her feet immediately. "Nice move wolf." she said, brushed the blood on her lower lip away. "Really a nice move. Hope you can handle this too." She said and pulled her dagger.

"Never saw you as a cheater, Bo." Dysons forehead has changed back in the face Lauren knew. His nose was bloody and a cut throned over his eyebrow but his eyes still had the glow of the beast.

"Just max out my possibilities!" she answered. He simply watched her. Carefully. Every single move and mood shown in her face… He wouldn't do the mistake to underestimate her.

His fingers topped with sharp claws were closing and reopening repeatedly.

Her cold chuckle hang in the night as she attacked him. Her dagger cut through the cool air, but Dyson was smart enough to got not in her range. Her anger rose.

The fight between the both of them became faster and heavier. Nearly impossible for Lauren to see who was in advantage. Hitting, beating, blocking, parade. And again. The punches left their marks in their faces. She saw blood soaking Dysons shirt. Was he hit by the dagger? Lauren couldn't tell. Bo's face was still covered with her blood. His growl .. filled the night and he found himself back at the ground. Lauren ran over. "Dyson."

"She is strong. Have my troubles to hold on against her."

"You have to persevere, Dyson. Please."

"What take them so long?" he asked and accepted her help to stand up.

"Getting tired wolf?" Dyson spat out some blood. "Hope they unbind her soon!" he said and returned into the battle.

But this time he wasn't able to take a lot more than he did before.

Her knee was rammed into his stomach. He howled, bend over in pain. Probably one rib was broken. Bo must be strong as hell when she could break him. Lauren turned away, didn't want to see him like that. Never thought she could feel about him that way. Just hoped Trick und Kenzi would find the harem any time soon and the wolf won't have to suffer too much.

Another beat, blood on her sleeves. It was his blood. Lauren stared on touched it with her fingertips. The real Bo would never do that to him. She closed her eyes. Unable to escape the noise of the fight. His face beaten by another kick of Bo's boot. The nose got broken. A sound thundered in Laurens ears. Tears rolled over her cheek and her body writhed.

"You are a filthy piece of shit…" Lauren listened to the words. Alarmed by them and opened her eyes again to witnessed the succubus' last strike. The wolf was thrown against the wall then crashed on the asphalt. The humans eyes widened. "Dyson!" Lauren screamed and ran over to check on him. "No! Com'on!" Barely a pulse. "Oh god oh god oh god..."

"... my pocket.." he mumbled weakly. She tried to fish the injection out of his pocket but there was already Bo laying her hand around her throat, pulling her on her feet and pinned her against the next wall.

The impact pressed Laurens lungs empty of oxygen. She coughed. Fought against the pain and the upcoming unconsciousness in her head.

"Don't you dare, slave!"

"Bo.." Lauren gasped breathless. The glowing eyes fixed on her, lips coming closer at her face, as the succubus was suddenly distracted. Her eyes glowing more than before. Aware of a danger.

"What is this?" she asked and turned her head. Lauren tried to follow her glance but the hand around her throat didn't let her. She hoped for help. Maybe Hale with some of his guards? Kenzi? Trick? The Light fae army? Something was different. Something in the dark street next to them. She could feel it.

As Bos grip loosened she landed on her hands, holding her throat and caught for air. She saw the wolf next to her, trialed over to him. "Are you okay?" she asked the man. No reaction. Dyson was passed out.

"Come out, I know you are there!" she heard Bo but Lauren just checked Dysons pocket, took the injection. Slowly she came to stand and approached the succubus, hiding the injection behind her back.

There was a movement right in front of them, a change in the structure of the night. Shadows filled with life. Lauren shivered. She noticed fog creeping over the street, wafted between Bo's ankles, and started to climb up her legs unaware of Bos attention. A undefined sound of growling came to her recognition. And it became louder. 'Cavalry!" Lauren thought.

Two steps between her and Bo.

One more.

All in a sudden the succubus whirled around and the back of her hand hit the humans face. Lauren lost the injection. An iron taste in her mouth.

"What do you think are you doing?" the blond looked over her shoulder, saw Bo as she came after her. She wanted to grab the human again as a wolf shaped shadow grew out of the fog, two orange burning orbs focused at the fae woman. Teeth bared.

"From what hell are you escaped?" Bo asked and took her dagger. Another wolf appeared. A third one.

"Are you kidding me?" They forced her to back off. Circling her.

Lauren now took her chance and collected the injection, finding it difficult to handle it, because her fingers burned painfully. They were bleeding. And stiff. Shook uncontrollably. At some point she injured them, probably as she hit the ground. For now there was no time to deal with that. Lauren had to act fast. Back at her feet she felt another pain in her knee... no time...not now.

She looked to Bo, who was engulfed by the foggy cocoon that was spread to her hips. Holding her. Imprisoned her, made it impossible to move. Lauren hobbled to her lover.

"It's time to come home, honey!" she said and administer the injection in Bo's neck.

The angry blue glow faded and the brunette collapsed into her arms.

The wolfy shadows were gone as suddenly as they appeared. It was over.

Lauren sat in the Dal at the counter, looking in her drink and listened to the chat between Bo and Kenzi.

"And then she came up with the idea of the vial of the life essence." the girl told her.

"Really?" Bo turned her head to face Lauren. She immediately put her smile on but remained silent. This was Kenzis time with Bo.

"Everything all right?" the shape shifter asked her from behind. "Yeah, how about you?"

"Bit shaky but …still alive." Both smiled. "You did a good fight!" she said. He nodded. "You did well...Lauren!" there was an odd silence between them. "I have to apologize. You were right. Not sure how he got one but tell him the next time you see him, thanks from all of us."

Lauren lifted her eyes. Saw his injured face and the sheepy smile on it. No one knew that the Black Wolf was dead. She wouldn't tell. "I will." His hand squeezed her shoulder then Dyson joined the group on the other side of Bo, where Kenzi, Trick and Hale were sitting.

As she felt Bos hand touching hers her heart skipped and she found herself drawn into the warm black orbs telling her all the way how much she loved her and how proud she was. Lauren couldn't resist that smile and returned it.

She didn't noticed the man who took the seat on the other side of the counter until she returned to her glass. It was his gaze that woke her attention.

"Excuse me a minute." she whispered and was just half heard by the succubus who noticed her absence as her presence was gone.

"Hello Lauren." the man in the coat greeted her. "Hello."

"So it is over.." he said and watched the succubus talking with her friends. Lauren followed his glance. "Yes. I really hope so." The bearded man smirked. Focused on the man again she felt the urge to say something. "Thanks for your help!" "That's why we came back." he explained. A nod.

"What will you do now?" she asked him.

"Not sure yet. Maybe back to the roots. Maybe we return to the old world."

"So this was the true power of the Shadows in the fog?" he gave her a smile. "One of many." Again silence. "I wished I could help him." Laurens face suddenly saddened.

"You gave him hope."

"As if this would be enough..."

"You underestimate yourself. And your gift." The bearded man looked at her with his brilliant green eyes. "What gift?"

"To love. You know he was right, she is probably the luckiest girl in this world to have friends like you. Nevertheless, he belonged to the good guys."

Lauren watched the man. "I know." after a while she went on. " He gave me something. And I think this was meant for you."

"What is it?"

"His gift. You will find it in my apartment. In the cupboard." The man was holding her eyes.

"Thank you! We appreciate that."

"Tell me if you need anything … I'd love to help..." Lauren heard the laughter of her friends and turned to see Bo watching her. She gave her a lovingly smile and returned to the bearded man. But he was gone. Of course. From now on, a shadow will never be just a shadow again. And darkness will have always this certain structure of his eyes. "Bye." she whispered and returned to waiting woman.

Lauren opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, blinked when the air dried her eyes so they started to burn and smiled. She listened to the sound of Bos breathing and smirked when she snorted. Looking over to the body next to her she knew she was happy. Lauren kissed the woman on her forehead and left the bed to walk into the kitchen.

The gift was taken away as she hoped and expected it and she wished all the best to the pack she became so familiar with.

The sound of naked feet on the ground let her turn around. "What time is i?."

"From what I see, no succubus waking up time..." she answered amused. "Well … if it comes to the succubus and to what I see …." Bo laid her hands on Laurens hips and pulled her closer.

"Ah..." the human understood and gave her a long soft kiss. "Hm..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Is this my doc or my girlfriend asking..." Bo smiled.

"Well …

"Well like a newborn.."

"Good!"

"Thank you... for saving me!" the succubus kissed the human doctor.

Lauren smiled into her lips. "You are welcome!"

FIN


End file.
